Class of the Titans
Class of the Titans is a take-off of Clash of the Titans. This segment is from MAD Season 1, Episode 10: [[Class of the Titans / Zeke and Lex Luthor|'Class of the Titans / Zeke and Lex Luthor']]. Summary The epic battle of gods and mortals plays out at a high school. References *Perseus *Medusa *Zeus *Hades *Zach Galifianakis *Marmaduke *Pontiac *Magic Marker *Magic Johnson *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Twilight_(series) Twilight] *Kraken Characters *Narrator (Curseus) *Curseus *Friend *Medusa *Football Player *Zeus *Magic Johnson *Food Guy (Get your moosaka! Zazeeky! Who wants babbawhoobas?) *Announcers *Edward Cullen *Jacob Black *Quarterback *Hades *Kraken *Big-Beard Gods (Seen on Curseus' lunchbox) *Small-Beard Mortals (Also seen on Curseus' lunchbox) *Marmapuke Transcript Narrator '('Actually Curseus): It was a time of war! Gods with big beards fighting mortals with small beards! And in the middle, a guy with no beard, who would save them all. Curseus: And that is on the side of my lunchbox. Friend: Awesome, man! I just have Marmapuke. Marmapuke: Woof. Friend: You're cool, for a transfer student. What's your name? Curseus: Curseus. Friend: Why'd they name you that? Curseus: (HONK!/Screwed) if I know. But I'm half god, half mortal, so someone must have (HONK!/screwed) up. Friend: You're half god, and you go to a mortal school? Why? Curseus: To show the gods they can be beaten! Plus, my old school doesn't have a pool. (Title card: Class of the Titans) Curseus: I heard you guys have a pretty (HONK/bad) football team. Friend: Yeah, but I blame our head cheerleader. Medusa: Well bring the ball home or turn to stone! Football Player: What'd she say? (Medusa hisses loudly, a football lands on a football player, causing him to break into stone.) Curseus: Sounds like she needs to be taken care of. Friend: I'm on it. Curseus: I meant a makeover. Friend: Right. Right. Cool. I'll, um, I'll go do that'.' (Zeus appears... and his foot is STILL Pontiac-size) Curseus: What do you want, Dad? Zeus: How did you know it was me? Curseus: No one else has a foot the size of a Pontiac. Zeus: I just wanted to say, good luck at school. I hope you became a win the big game on Saturday. Curseus: I don't need your help, dad. You're the enemy. Zeus: I know, I know. But I brought you a few things anyways. Here's a magic helmet, a magic sword, a magic marker, Magic Johnson, and I packed you a magic lunch. Curseus: What makes it magic? Zeus: I added a cookie. Curseus: *gasps* (HONK!) Yeah! (later) Friend: OK, keep your eyes closed. (A girl shows up... and she reveals it's Medusa with car keys!!) Ah! Maybe keep them closed. Curseus: Heh, you gave it a shot. (Slices Medusa's head off) Friend: Actually, she was our ride back to campus. Curseus: (HONK!) (in the Coloseum) Food Guy: Get your moosaka! Tzatziki! Who wants bobahoohas? I'm really just making up words. Announcer 1: Big day at the Colosseum, sports fans. Can the Mortals end the Gods' winning streak? Well, this crowd seems to think so. Edward: WOOHOO! IMMORTALS! Jacob: He said mortals, not IM'''mortals! '''Edward: Shut up! Jacob: No. You shut up! (They both show up on Kiss Cam) Announcer 2: Word has it they have a new quarterback named Curseus. But is he good enough to go against the Kraken? (Jacob's butt is shown) Edward: Dude, turn around! Your butt is on the Kraken Cam. Jacob: Really? Edward: And put on a shirt on, for crying out loud! Curseus: Okay Draco, you go left and make a quick right. Stan, you go off the middle and the rest of you follow, that should get us to the stadium. Announcer 1: Looks like the Gods are taking the field, and here comes the Mortals. And just in time too because there's the kick-off. (Big game. Mortals get crushed by the Gods, even the Kraken crushes one.) Zeus: Release it, Kraken! (A Mortal tries to get the ball, but Hades crushes him.) Hades: Look out, ladies, here comes Hades! Curseus: Uhh, I think it's time for Plan B. Quarterback: Run for the hills and change our names? Curseus: Maybe it was time for plan C. (Later...) V, XI, XXI, IIV, hike! (meaning 5, 11, 21, 7 backwards) (They do so, until...) Kraken: Uh-oh. (Turns to stone) Announcer 1: The Mortals have done it, they've beaten the Gods! Friend: In your face! Medusa: Uh yeah, I can still feel that. Curseus: Finally, we bring home the winning ball. (Everyone turns to stone - except Curseus.) Curseus: Awww, (HONK!)! Trivia *The title is reference to the Canadian animated television series, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Class_of_the_Titans Class of the Titans]. It is a parody to the 2010 movie, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Clash_of_the_Titans_(2010_film) Clash of the Titans]. *'''Innuendo: '''Everytime Curseus says a dirty word, a honk sound is heard like a bleeper. **Also, when the kiss cam zooms in to Edward and Jacob, they are about to kiss each other which is a homosexuality reference. *Antagonists: The Gods and Kraken *This the first time a Honking sound is a Bleeper. *This is TV-PG-L *Third time Marmaduke appears. First was three episodes ago, appearing on the "Marmapuke" billboard. Second was two episodes ago during "Who Wore it Better?". Third was on the Friend's lunchbox. *One of Edward Cullen's lines, "And put a shirt on, for crying out loud!", was later said by Sigourney Weaver in Abs-Duction. *In some regions they were censored scenes where Curseus say a dirty word and sounds a honk and then a bleep, however the dirty words were already censored by the writers of the show. This is because while the Cartoon Network shows are going through strict censorship. Category:Movie Parodies Category:Transcripts Category:Movie Segment Category:Segments Category:Death